Skate Date
by sunilxvinnie4lyfe
Summary: Cute lil sumo Jeff date story


Jeff stood at his door way, his arms folded across his chest. This has got to be the most cheesiest thing he has ever witnessed. Well, not as cheesy as standing in front of his bedroom window holding up a boom box. Now that would take the cake. But Jeff supposed having Sumo stand there on one knee with a shriveled up daisy wasn't too bad.

"So..Yes or No?" Sumo asked before standing back up. He placed the dead flower on top of Jeff's head as the square boy contemplated his answer. Jeff gave him an annoyed look before clearing his throat.

"Yes, Sumo. I will go on a date with you." He finally decided. Sumo grinned and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the house. Jeff didn't have any idea where they were going for this date and apparently Sumo didn't want him too, telling the square boy to cover his eyes. Of course, Jeff protested to this. "How will I see where I'm going?"

"I'll guide you. Don't worry, I won't make you run into anything!" But the tone of Sumo's voice said otherwise, at least that's what Jeff that. And he was right. The germaphobe had ran into trees, mailboxes and people on the way which made Jeff wonder what route his secret crush was even taking. By time they arrived at the surprise place, Jeff was already worn out from being dragged around every which way. Sumo grinned and went up behind Jeff, moving the square boy's hands from his eyes before yelling out, "Surprise!"

The whole trip there, Jeff had been trying to find out the mystery place. This wasn't on the list whether because he was scared to think of it or because he didn't expect Sumo to pick somewhere indoors. It was a skating rink.

"Well come on, don't just stand there!" Sumo said, walking ahead of Jeff. He reluctantly followed. Inside it was crowded, much to Jeff's displeasure. Sumo had to lead the square boy yet again through the thick crowd to the skate rental which he also paid for. While Sumo did that, Jeff took the time to look around. It smelled like feet. There were kids skating around with pizza in their greasy hands, some even dropping them on the skate floor where food isn't even allowed. It made Jeff shudder.

"'Kay, ready to go?" Sumo said to Jeff, scaring him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, sorry." After the two tied on their skates, Jeff remembered he couldn't skate. He also remembered he wasn't going to tell Sumo that to possibly hurt his feelings or to ruin this day. As Sumo stood up, he skidded a bit before falling right on his butt. "Sumo, are you okay?" Jeff asked, concern in his eyes. It quickly faded though because the other boy was laughing. "Yeah, I'm okay." He replied, standing up wobbly. "Happens all the time. You just get back up and try again."

Jeff thought that sounded almost inspirational and it motivated him to try as well. The square boy stood up and almost as soon as he did, he began slipping. "Woah!" He yelled out before falling right down on his back. Sumo looked worried for a moment before he held out his hand, "Here."

Jeff hesitated before taking his hand and slowly rising back to his feet. He wobbled a bit but Sumo steadied him. "Guess I probably should've asked if you could skate first, huh?" Sumo asked with a toothy grin. Jeff just rolled his eyes, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was because he was embarrassed or because he was holding hands with his homo crush.

"I'm sure you can teach me since you're such a pro." Jeff said sarcastically. Sumo must've took it seriously because he got this proud look on his face. "Right!" And slowly, Sumo lead Jeff onto the skating floor while trying to avoid little kids zooming past. They rolled out onto the floor together and the lesson began. "Okay Jeff, look." Sumo gestured downwards. "Move your feet like this.." He demonstrated. When Jeff tried to copy it resulted in him falling again. And again. And again...

"Argh!" Jeff yelled, frustrated. "I can't do it! I'm sorry, Sumo." Suddenly, the bald boy grabbed Jeff by the shirt collar and yanked him down to eye level. "You CAN do it!" He yelled back in reply. Jeff scoffed, "How? I can't even keep my balance without falling on my bottom.." Sumo thought for a moment then a lightbulb appeared on top of his head. "Got it!"

Jeff was taken by surprise when Sumo wrapped his arms around the square boy's waist. "I'll hold on to you." When they began to skate, Jeff was almost completely tense. Is this really happening?Ohgoshohgoshohgosh! It was quite romantic, this moment. When the square finally did relax, he rested his hands on Sumo's and didn't even realize he was skating. The bald boy smiled and let go of Jeff while he was in a daze. It took Jeff a moment to realize Sumo was gone and when he did, he gasped. "Hey!" He yelled before falling again. Sumo skated over to him, laughing.

"You were doing it, Jeff!" He said, grinning. "Doing what?" Square boy sighed as he stood up. Sumo hooked arms with him and said, "Skating! See, I told you." Jeff rolled his eyes then smiled a little.

"Because you're never wrong.."

"That's right." Sumo replied.

So for the rest of the night, the two skated together. When the intercom said the skating rink was closing, Sumo walked the Square Boy home. Jeff turned to look at Sumo from the door way as they had been this morning.

"Today was great, Sumo. You really surprised me." Jeff said.

"Yeah. Thank Clarence. He's the one who came up with it." Sumo replied.

"I'll make sure to do that."

Awkward silence.

"Sooo.." Jeff trails, trying to break the quietness.

"Yeah.." Sumo scratches the back of his head, looking up at Jeff.

"Is this a goodnight?" Jeff inquires, looking back at him. Sumo shrugs, then nods. "Guess so. Bye, Jeffy."

"Wait." Square Boy says quickly. Sumo had walked to the edge of the sidewalk, looking back at his homo crush, "Huh?"

Jeff fiddled with the door handle before sending Sumo a small smile. "Goodnight kiss?"

That just made Sumo grin. He ran up and kissed Jeff on the lips and the Square returned it quickly. It was just a simple kiss but it left both of them red faced.

"G'night, Sumo."

"Goodnight."

And Sumo went home. And they went to bed. The end.


End file.
